Hammerhal
thumb|right|350px|Karte Hammerhal Aqshas. Hammerhal, auch genannt "'''die zweigeschweifte Stadt'", ist eine der neuen Städte der Ordnung, eine Stadt Sigmars und die vielleicht größte und berühmteste unter den Freien Städten. Geographie Lage Der eine Teil von Hammerhal, der zweigeschweiften Stadt liegt im Reich Ghyran und dort im Jadekönigreich Verdia, während sich der andere, durch das Sturmkluft-Realmgate verbunden, in den Aschelanden des Reiches Aqshy befindet. Das dortige Hammerhal Aqsha liegt außerdem am Adamar-Riss, wo menschliche Fischer fliegende ''Meeresfrüchte ernten, und ist mit seinen Rissdocks und Marktdocks auch eine Hafenstadt. S.3 Geschichte Das Heutige Hammerhal entstand auf unzähligen Schichten alter, längst vergangener Zivilisationen. S.38-43 Gegründet, noch während der Krieg des Lebens zwischen den Stormcast Eternals und den mit diesen verbündeten Sylvaneth auf der einen und Nurgles Rotbringers und den Skaven der Clans Pestilenz auf der anderen Seite tobte, wurde Hammerhal neben weiteren, neuen Städten der Ordnung begründet . Das spätere Hammerhal wurde im Zuge der Realmgate-Kriege rings um eine Sturmfeste der Hammers of Sigmar gegründet, um die beiden Zugänge des Sturmkluft-Realmgate den Händen der Orruks zu entreißen, die sie zuvor kontrollierten, und in Aqshy und Ghyran das Land mit Hilfe des Portals verwüstet hatten. , Beiheft Sommer des Krieges Nachdem dies geglückt war, auch, wenn es viel Blut kostete, wurde aus einer Festung und einer bzw. zwei umgebenden Siedlungen eine Stadt , in der sich nun wieder Menschen ansiedelten. Nach dem glorreichen Vorbild Azyrheims erbaut, des Sitzes der Macht des Gottkönigs Sigmar. Games Workshop Homepage: Warhammer Quest: Shadows over Hammerhal , ist Hammerhal die größte unter den neuen, Freien Städten, und gilt bereits als Kronjuwel in Sigmars Herrschaftsbereich in den Reichen der Sterblichen In den Tiefen des Cinderfall Districts - eines übelbeleumundeten Distrikts von Aqsha - kam es zu einer Chaosrebellion, die von Arvios Sunhelm und seinen Gefährten niedergeschlagen wurde. Warhammer-Community Closer Look – The City Obwohl die Dunklen Mächte wieder und wieder danach trachteten, dieses Zeugnis der Willensstärke des Gottönigs zu verderben, hat die Zweischweifige Stadt überdauert und wächst mit jeder verstreichenden Jahreszeit weiter. Brückenkopf: GW-Neuheiten für Death Guard, Age of Sigmar und den Hobbit Regenten Hammerhal wird von einer Großen Konklave von weisen Fürsten aus Azyrheim regiert. Militär Ganze zwölf Chambers der Stormcast Eternals stehen zur Verteidigung Hammerhals bereit. Neben diesen stellen die Freeguild-Truppen, die ihre eigenen Generäle haben, und die Devoted of Sigmar, zu denen die erwähnten Flagellanten gehören, einen wesentlichen Teil der Verteidiger der Stadt. Bevölkerung In Hammerhal Aqsha leben neben Menschen hauptsächlich Duardin, wobei man im Aschefall-Bezirk auch Aelf-Freibeuter und noch seltsamere Gestalten trifft, während die Bevölkerung von Hammerhal Ghyra hauptsächlich aelfisch ist. Auch die Wächter der Stadt, die Hammers of Sigmar sind fest in das soziale Leben Hammerhals intergriert. Warhammer-Community Closer Look – The Heroes Bekannte Bewohner sind: * Arvios Sunhelm: ein Lord-Castellant der Hammers of Sigmar und nun der Wächter dieser großartigen Stadt. Er wird begleitet von seinem treuen Gryph-Hound Archimaine begleitet. * Alnaryn: ein Loremaster der Aelf. Seit Jahren wacht er über die Stadt und hat schon so manche Verschwörung der Chaoskultisten aufgedeckt. * Golnir Coalbeard: ein Cogsmiths der Duardin, der selbst für sein Volk ein meisterhafter Maschinist ist. Er war unteranderem am Bau der Verteidigungsanlagen der Stadt beteiligt. * Vizrin Kyre: ein berüchtigter Black Ark Fleetmaster der Aelf, der sowohl ein talentierter Schwertkämpfer als auch Monsterjäger ist und sich in Hammerhal zur Ruhe gesetzt hat. Feinde im Inneren Als die größte Stadt der Städte Sigmars ist Hammerhal auch das Ziel von einer Vielzahl von Verschwörungen und Chaoskulten. Manche von diesen Kulten sind Überreste der früheren Nomdaden, die das Gebiet um Hammerhal bewohnten, wie etwa die Bloodreavers des früheren Kannibalenstamms der Bloodbound Flayhounds. Andere rekrutieren sich aus der Bevölkerung wie die Kairic Acolytes und andere stammen von außerhalb und wurden von ihren Götter in die Stadt gesandt. So ist etwa Nurgle besonders an Hammerhal Ghyra interessiert und schickt seine Putrid Blightkings, um die Stadt im Reich des Lebens zu unterwandern. Warhammer-Community Closer Look – The Villains Viele dieser Kultisten wurden vom Chaoszauberer Lord Redomir vereinigt, da er glaubte einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib seines Gottes Slaanesh gefunden zu haben. Beschreibung Im Inneren seiner hohen Mauern sind sowohl Schönheit als auch Gefahr zu finden, Glaube und Intrige, Armut und Reichtum. Von den funkelnden Kristallspitzen von Güldenpfad bis hin zu den nebelverhangenen Rankenwegen von Ghyra-un-Tyr scheinen seine Wunder kein Ende zu nehmen. Doch die meisten, die Zeuge seiner Pracht werden, wissen wenig von der Gefahr und der Bedrohung, welche die äußeren Bereiche der Stadt füllen, und von dem, was im Untergrund lauert … Stadtbild Während von Aqshy Lava nach Ghryan geleitet wird, die in Gräben der Verteidigungsanlagen fließt, damit die Natur die neuereichtete Stadt dort nicht einfach überwuchert, werden im Gegenzug Massen von Nahrungsmitteln vom dortigen Hammerhal Ghyra ins doch eher karge Reich des Feuers, nach Hammerhal Aqsha geliefert. Die reichlich vorhandenen Bodenschätze im Reich des Feuers werden von den Duardin und Menschen abgebaut, um die zweischweifige Stadt auszubauen, und die Industrie und die Werkstätten der Stadt zu versorgen versorgen, während sie bewegliche Zahnradfesten einsetzen, um die Grenzen von Hammerhal Aqsha zum restlichen, noch nicht gesicherten Reich des Feuers zu bewachen . Hammerhal und seine beiden Teile unterteilen sich in eine vielzahl höchst unterschiedlicher Stadtteile und Bezirke, die ihre ganz eigenen Gefahren und teilweise auch all zu menschliche Korruption und Kriminalität bergen - zusätzlich zur Unterwanderung durch Agenten und Anhänger des Chaos, die insbesondere in den Verliesen und Katakomben unter der Stadt ihr Unwesen treiben. - Neben diesen ist besonders der Aschefall-Bezirk der Stadt erwähnenswert mit seinen Geschäften, Orten wie dem Rissmarkt oder den Auktionen im Haus Venargo, der Kapelle der Zerbrochenen Klinge, wo verwundete Kämpfer Heilung finden können, Herbergen, Tavernen wie «Zum Ende der Mühe» und den verschiedenen geheimnisvollen (und teilweise nicht ganz ungefährlichen, moralisch fragwürdigen oder verbotenen) Vergnügungen, wie Grubenkämpfen, Glücksspiele, Trinkwettbewerbe oder «Des Roten Yugols Lustbarkeyten», die die Stadt ihren Bewohnern und Besuchern zu bieten hat. Neben einer Gilde der zertifizierten Thaumaturgen, ehrbaren Kaufleuten, Fischern und Handwerkern sowie menschliche Alchemisten und Duardin-Ingenieuren betreiben in dem Bezirk, der schon bessere Tage gesehen hat, nämlich auch Schmuggler, Hehler und Kriminelle Vereinigungen (und selbst heimliche Anhänger der Dunklen Götter) ihre Geschäfte. Eindrücke Hammerhal ist die Heimat vieler seltsamer Gestalten: Hintergrund Das auf "Warhammer Quest: Silver Tower" aufbauende Brettspiel "Warhammer Quest: Shadows over Hammerhal" ist in der Stadt, ihren Katakomben und dem oben erwähnten Aschefall-Bezirk angesiedelt, wo die Helden der Spieler zwischen den Quests einkaufen und ihre Fertigkeiten verbessern können. Quellen *Warhammer Quest Shadows over Hammerhal *Games Workshop Homepage - Age of Sigmar: Shadows over Hammerhal * S.38-43 Quellendetails: Weblinks * (Autorenliste) * * Kategorie:Geographie Kategorie:Geographie (Reiche der Sterblichen) Kategorie:Geographie (Reich des Lebens) Kategorie:Geographie (Reich des Feuers) Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Städte (Reiche der Sterblichen) Kategorie:Städte (Reich des Lebens) Kategorie:Städte (Reich des Feuers) Kategorie:Hammerhal